I'll protect you, princess
by sharpieslotz
Summary: Princess Sara Lance and her newest security guard Ava Sharpe. The avalance royalty au that no one asked for. The M is there for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So here is the Avalance royalty au that no one asked for. This is my first time writing anything related to Avalance so they might be a little OOC, sorry about that I will try to get more better with presenting them. But yeah here is the prologue. Really hope that you'll enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

A royal wedding was something that made everyone in the kingdom happy. It wasn't only a celebration of two people bonding their lives for eternity, but a symbol of a union between two kingdoms.

Laurel Lance the crown princess of Starryash and her soon to be husband prince Mick Rory of Wayshore were about to get married later this afternoon. That making them officially the next lawful rulers of Starryash.

Everyone in the kingdom was anxiously waiting for the ceremony, one person in particular. Sara Lance the younger sister of the bride. She had been presented with the honor to be standing next to her sister during the dedication.

She was a little nervous like normally one would be a few hours before the occasion. And the best thing for Sara to loosening up was to fool around with some fortunate person.

"Come on babe you can do it" Sara pleaded while circulating her middle and index finger inside of her newest conquest. "Come for me baby" she prayed and soon she felt the walls contract around her fingers.

Sara gently allowed her companion to ride down her orgasm and when she knew it to be the best moment to pull her fingers of off her she did kiss the sensitive flesh that was her clit. Sara kissed her way back up on the body of the other woman until she reached her lips.

"Good girl.," Sara whispered before kissing the other woman again. As she started to pull back she took the bottom lip of the woman between her teeth and gently nipped on it. That made the woman flinch a little making Sara chuckle. "Oh right, sorry… forgot that you aren't used to this" she said and laid down on the bed, still chuckling to herself.

"No need to apologize.." the other woman panted small smile playing on her face. "I don't want to be rude but I can't remember your name..?" She pointed as she turned to look at Sara. "Oh yeah right, we were in a little hurry last night so there is a chance that I completely forgot to introduce myself. Sara Lance -" the mystery woman cut in before she could finish.

"Sara Lance as in princess Sara Lance..?" She asked. Sara looked smug as she nodded for yes. "You know who I am? If I don't remember wrong you told me you weren't from here.." Sara pointed out. "Oh, shit right I should probably introduce myself as well, m' lady. Alex Danvers, crown princess of Estermage." Alex said trying to hide her grin that was caused by Sara's bemused impression.

"Oh so you're here for my sister's wedding," Sara said nodding. She should've known. Many royals from close kingdoms came to the biggest royal wedding since her parents got married. "Yes, you guessed right I came here for the wedding but I'm pretty sure that I found some other activities to do during my stay, that I enjoy much more and certainly would like to spend some more time doing them, m' lady" Alex winked and rolled on top of Sara.

"Oh is that so..." Sara said smiling and locked their lips for a passionate kiss.

The queen and king were receiving guests in front of the church. The press was also there, taking photos and writing about who had been invited. Dinah had a genuine smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

"My dear, is that young prince Oliver I see coming?" Dinah asked turning to face her husband. "Well yes, it is Dinah," Quentin answered smiling and shook hands with some member of the parliament. "I still think that we should have told Sara about that thing.." Dinah whispered. "I know, I know. And we will but today is about Laurel and Mick. We have plenty of time talking to Sara about it tomorrow." Quentin said and prepared to greet the next guest.

"I hope that Oliver won't talk to her about it before us..." Dinah said quietly as she spotted the man in question walk up to them. "Oliver dear.." Dinah greeted him smiling widely. "Queen Dinah.." Oliver said kissing her cheek and then turned to face Quentin. "King Quentin, it's a great pleasure for me to have received an invitation for this wedding." He said while shaking hands with Quentin.

"Good to see you, my boy. And now that we're about to become family you should get used to being invited to every occasion that we have at here." Quentin said smiling and giving Oliver a small wink.

"Oliver dear, we would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about you know what, to Sara.. we haven't had time to tell her yet.." Dinah whispered to Oliver. He nodded to say okay and Dinah smiled at him. "Thank you, my dear." She said and turned to look at her husband who was nodding informing them his approval.

"My king, there still hasn't been any sign of the White Canary. What should we do? The ceremony is starting in 30 and the Black Canary said she would wait for her sister before getting in the car." A low voice whispered in Quentin's ear.  
"Where on earth is she?" Quentin sighed and turned around to face the man. "Hunter you find her, if she isn't to be found in 10 minutes, we will have to do this without her." He said to the man.

It wasn't new for Sara to go missing right before something important. Quentin had gotten used to that, but usually if it was about Laurel she rarely was late. Her daughters loved each other and they had an extremely good relationship for sisters.

"Yes, sir." Rip Hunter replied and moved back in the shadows.

"Amaya please tell me that they have found Sara..?" Laurel asked through gritted teeth. She was marching around the room that she was waiting in and she was about to lose it if her little sister wasn't going to walk through the doors at this second.

"No my grace.. they are still looking but only for a few minutes... If she isn't found before that we will have to do this without her.." The maid answered doing a small curtsey at the same time.

"Where the fuck is she?" Laurel yelled making the other woman flinch. Few seconds after the doors opened, Sara sprinting through them.

"Laurel I'm so so so so sorry… I was nervous and I needed to relax... And I lost the sense of time and -" Sara started looking apologetic but Laurel cut her off by hugging her.

"No hard feelings baby sister. The important thing is that you're here now, you know I wouldn't have allowed them to start anything without you." Laurel said tears forming in her eyes. Sara wiped them away, a small smile on her face.

"Okay now, where is my dress? Amaya could you do something to my hair, I don't want the whole kingdom to know that I was late because of having sex." Sara said grinning. Laurel eyed her sister, she should have known that the only reason for Sara to be late for her wedding was because of sex.

"Ouch, I thought that we had a rule about sisters being before hoes?" Laurel asked she was joking of course. "Usually yes, but this one was something else than the girls I usually fool around with. Promise you won't tell anyone.. she was THE princess of Estermage." Sara said playfully.

"As in princess Alex?" Laurel asked quirking her eyebrow. Sara nodded as she lifted her arms so Amaya could pull the dress over her. "I still can't understand how you have the strength to sleep with everyone. I never was like that when I was twenty." Laurel said watching as her sister got dressed.

"We are not alike at all so it would be a little worrying if you had acted like me," Sara said laughing. "Besides you and Mick have been in love like since you were what eight?" Sara pointed out.

"We were 14 when we found out about the engagement. But yeah you are right we were pretty young when we finally fell in love." Laurel said smiling as she thought about her soon to be husband.

"Arranged marriages are so old-fashioned. But I have to admit that they work for some people, like you and Mick." Sara commented as she started to apply makeup on her face. "I'm so glad that mom and dad are so rational that they have realized not to plan that kind of thing for me," Sara said as she applied some mascara on her eyelashes.

"Sir, the Canaries are on the move." Rip informed to Quentin who sighed from relief. They were about 15 minutes late from the original schedule but that wasn't anything new.

"Okay finally. Inform the priest that we'll start soon. Oh and tell Mick to stop worrying." Quentin said fixing his tie. Rip nodded and walked back into the church.

Five minutes later a limousine drove in and stopped in front of the church. Quentin walked down the stairs to help his daughters out of the car. Sara came out first holding Laurel's bouquet smiling apologetically at her father. He just nodded in response and quickly kissed her cheek. Together they helped Laurel out of the car.

"Oh, Laurel you look so beautiful, just like your mother on our wedding day," Quentin said kissing her cheek as well. There were tears shining on his eyes.

"Dad.. stop you're going to make me cry.." Laurel said holding his hand tightly on her own. "Should we go, I don't want to keep everyone waiting." she pointed out. Quentin nodded in agreement. As soon as Sara had the hem of Laurel's dress in her hands they started to climb the stairs.

After they got on the top of them and had walked through the doors Quentin gave a sign at Rip that they could finally begin.

As the music started to play Sara started to walk down the aisle, Laurel and Quentin following shortly after her. Everyone was facing them as they walked to the altar. While walking Sara recognized Alex in the crowd and winked at her, she received a shy smile from the other woman in return.

Sara winked at Mick and smiled at Leonard when she passed them. Mick was nervous she could see that from the way he was shifting from one leg to the other. Sara went to stand at her place and watched as her father escorted Laurel down the aisle.

By the moment Mick had Laurel by his side, all the nervousness seemed to disappear. Laurel had this genuine smile on her face as she was "given away". She took hold of Mick's hand and at that moment decided that she never wanted to let go.

"Now the time of the vows, which you wrote by yourself. Mick you first." the priest said, giving Mick the turn to talk.

"Laurel, you have been the love of my life from the beginning. Ten years ago we were told that we were going to get married one day and today is that day. This is the moment when our life together officially begins." Mick said smiling at the love of his life. "I have loved you from the start and I promise to love you till the end. I promise to cherish you, be by your side in sickness and in health, through good and the bad. I promise to be that kind of husband to you that you deserve. And all this I promise to you in front of these witnesses." He finished with tears in his eyes.

"Now Laurel," the priest said nodding at her.

"The first time I met you, I remember informing my sister Sara that I would marry you one day. And now many years later it's finally happening. You have made me the happiest woman on earth by loving me the way I am. You don't ask me to change and that is the best thing you could ever do for me." Laurel wiped her eyes and tightened her grip on Mick's hand.

"I don't need to promise you anything because you know that no matter what I will always stand by your side. And I will always love you no matter what happens." Laurel finished smiling at Mick. She quickly glanced at her parents who both were in tears, and Sara gave her a thumbs up as their gazes met.

"I have the greatest pleasure to pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said. And right after that Mick and Laurel locked their lips on a loving kiss, making everyone applause.

"Not a bad wedding at all." a voice said behind Sara. She turned and found Oliver Queen standing there smiling.

"Ollie.." she said and hugged him "I haven't seen you since the engagement party last year. Where have you been hiding?" She asked quirking her eyebrow.

"You know, learning about ruling a kingdom. In five years I'm going to be king and you know how my father is, so I had to begin preparations already." Oliver said still smiling at Sara.

"Oh yeah right, I forgot all about you becoming a king one day." Sara chuckled shaking her head. Oliver nodded a little awkwardly.

"If you don't mind, I probably should go congratulate your sister. Oh and please remind your parents about talking to you before I leave tomorrow. We have some things to discuss." He said and walked away.

'Okay, that was weird.. what things is he talking about..' Sara thought to herself, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten as she spotted Alex standing by the doorway. She quickly made her way to her a smug smile on her face.

"Princess Lance" Alex greeted making Sara chuckle. "Princess Danvers" she greeted back and then both of them broke down laughing.

"This is awkward isn't it?" Alex asked. Sara glanced at her and shook her head. "Not at all. I mean no one knows about what we did. Except for Laurel of course." Sara said. After saying that she noticed a teenager next to the woman. "Oh who's this?" she asked and smiled at the girl.

"Sara, this is my younger sister Kara, she's sixteen." Alex introduced smiling. "Nice to meet you, little princess," Sara said smiling that enchanting smile of hers at the girl. "Pleasure is all mine," Kara whispered with a shy smile.

"If you two girls don't mind I would love to spend the rest of my time at the party with you," Sara informed smiling at both of the girls. Alex looked at Kara and as she got a silent answer from her, she nodded at Sara to inform her that it was fine.

Dinah was so pleased that they had agreed on to not allow the press to take part in the wedding party. Sara was so wasted that it was hard for her to stand. She hadn't even been able to give her speech. And that made everyone aware of her current state.

Ray Palmer, Sara's oldest friend had tried to talk her out of drinking but failed. Laurel was too happy to care and she wanted her sisters to have fun. In Sara's case that usually meant heavy drinking.

But now her behavior had started to annoy some people and there wasn't anything else to be done than have her sent to her room, alone. Quentin had signaled at Rip about this and now few security men with black sunglasses walked through the doors.

"Princess Sara, we are here to escort you to your chambers." One of the men whispered in her ear. Sara grinned and threw her hands around the man's neck. "I've always known that you two wanted to hit me up," Sara said and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head away.

"No miss, these are your father's commands." The other man commented and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sara flinched by the touch and almost punched him.

"Haven't you been taught to not touch a lady without her permission?" Sara hissed through gritted teeth. "Sorry princess..." he sighed apologizing. The earpiece in his ear buzzed. "Heywood, try to keep her calm. Don't make it more of a scene than it already is."A voice said. "Roger that captain Hunter," Heywood said back.

"Sara please come with us. Laurel wants this too." Heywood said calmly. Sara quirked an eyebrow at him but eventually nodded in agreement. He smiled at her and nodded at the other man.

"White Canary is on the move with Heywood and Hall" Heywood informed as they walked through the corridors down to her chamber.

Sara woke up early the next morning because the sun was shining brightly, straight at her eyes. She grunted and pulled the cover on top of her eyes. She had no memory of how she had gotten to her room, clearly, Amaya hadn't been there to help because the drapes weren't closed.

Her head was burning so, obviously, she had been drinking last night. A lot by the looks of it. There wasn't anyone on the bed with her, meaning she had left the party alone. 'This is new,' she thought. It was normal for her to pick some lucky gal or guy she would spend her night with.

There was a knock on the door and she grunted again. It was better to be Amaya with some breakfast, or the person behind her door would have to take the consequences. "You may enter," Sara said and threw the cover away from her face.

"Good morning my grace," Amaya said as she gave a small curtsey as she entered the room. "Morning A, please tell me you have food," Sara said rubbing her eyes. Amaya shook her head "No I don't, sorry… I'm here to get you ready for breakfast. You'll be eating with your parents and prince Queen." She said and opened Sara's wardrobe and looked for something she could wear.

Sara moaned and closed her eyes. "Uhh… what on earth are they talking about if they need me there… I'm pretty sure they all know that I have a hangover and that is the actual reason they want me there. They want me to suffer even more," Sara said and glanced at her maid. "I'm sure that is not the case S," Amaya said and took one Sara's more casual dresses out of her wardrobe.

"I'm not going to be pleasing company and for the sake of the whole kingdom I really hope that they will allow me to eat something..." Sara said and threw the cover off her body and stood up. Amaya came to her side and helped her out of the dress she wore to the wedding. And after that, she helped Sara into the other dress. Amaya was one of the few people who knew that Sara actually preferred pants but as her mother had told her it wasn't proper for a princess. Not even in the 21st century.

"A, do you think that after Laurel is coronated as queen I'll be able to wear whatever I want?" Sara asked as she viewed her image on the mirror. If there was an occasion that required her to wear a dress, she had no problem with it. But wearing one to every freaking occasion from breakfast to family dinner or closed announcement, that was a little too much even for Sara. She had the body to it sure and she looked pretty damn hot when she wore the right dress, but still, there are so many more things she is able to do when wearing pants.

"Sara I'm sure that is one of the first things Laurel will change as soon as her reign starts. And then you can properly kiss these awful dresses goodbye and start wearing clothes that are more you." Amaya answered as she pulled the zipper up. Next, she guided Sara to sit down so she could brush her hair.

"I really hope so…" Sara said looking down at her hands. Amaya kept brushing her hair and after that, she started to braid it. "A.. I don't know how I would survive without you, you're irreplaceable and I hope you know it," Sara said quietly and locked eyes with her in the mirror. Amaya gave her a smile. "I love you too sweetie." She said and kept braiding.

"I didn't say anything about loving you," Sara commented smirking. "I know," Amaya answered smiling. "All done honey," she said and kissed Sara's cheek. Sara smiled at her as to say thank you and stood up. Her head was still hurting like hell but after she would have something to eat it would mitigate.

"Wish me good luck A, if I don't come back tell Laurel to name her daughter after me," Sara said dramatically and walked out of the door.

Sara firmly knocked on the door and patiently waited till one of the kitchen staff, Kendra Saunders, opened the door for her. She gave the other woman a smile and walked in the room. Her parents were already sitting by the table, and so was Oliver. Sara gave a small curtsey directed to Oliver, kissed both of her parent's cheeks and sat down.

"Thank you for joining us, my dear," Dinah said smiling at Sara. Sara nodded and looked around the table. Her stomach was about to start rumbling if she wasn't allowed to eat soon. Quentin noticed the hungry look in his daughter's eyes and nodded at Sara to tell her it was fine for her to eat. Sara gave him a genuine smile and started to fill her plate with different fruits and a croissant.

"Now that you're comfortable and enjoying your breakfast, I think it's the time to talk about the real reason why the both of you are here." Quentin started and glanced at his wife. Dinah gave him a confirming nod. Sara was too busy filling her mouth that she didn't have time to listen to what her father was talking about.

"Sara darling, there is a reason why Oliver is eating with us," Dinah said and took the hold of her daughter's hand. Sara looked suspiciously at her mother and then her father. "Sara you and Oliver are going to get married," Quentin said.

Sara was about to choke, she couldn't breathe. Why had they informed her about this while she had her mouth full of croissant? She started to cough violently. Kendra almost ran next to her pouring some water for her. Sara drank the water carefully, finally her coughing starting to ease.

"I and Oliver are going to do what?" She asked her eyes watering because of all the coughing. Oliver looked at Sara clearly worried. "You are going to get married," Quentin said again more seriously this time.

Sara looked at her mother and then at Oliver, both of them were giving her confirming nods. "You can't be serious. Why does it have to be me?" Sara asked standing up.

"Sara darling, sit down please," Dinah pleaded taking hold of her hand again. "Mom please tell this is some kind of joke..." Sara said. It broke Dinah's heart to see her daughter like this. She knew that if Sara was given a choice she would never marry, but this was something that none of them had a saying in. There needed to be an alliance between Starryash and Dorburn and this was the only way to have that peacefully.

"I'm sorry my dear, but your father is not joking," Dinah said calmly. Sara felt like she wanted to scream. There was nothing wrong in Oliver of course, that wasn't it. The biggest problem was that this all had been decided behind her back.

"You knew about this?" Sara asked from Oliver and he nodded. "I did yes," Oliver answered looking a little guilty about not talking to Sara about this earlier.

"And what if I refuse?" Sara asked folding her arms across her chest, her appetite long gone. "That is not a possibility Sara and you know it," Quentin answered. "You're okay with this? You aren't able to do anything about this?" Sara asked Oliver.

"Even if I wanted to, there really isn't Sara," He said and looked even more guilty. "I really don't have a choice do I?" Sara asked her mind filling with angry and sad thoughts. No one answered her. Silence is the mark of acceptance and at this moment it wasn't a good thing. She stood up and stormed out of the room. From behind she could hear her mother's voice trying to get her to come back.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she ran through the corridor back to her room. The tears were out of anger and a little about sadness as well. She should've gotten used to this, things being decided without her consent. She should be used to this but still for some reason she wasn't. As she reached the door to her room she opened it with so much force that she almost ripped it from its hinges. The door was slammed shut with the same amount of force.

She was sold to marry a prince from another kingdom. Her parents sold her only to have an alliance with them. She was twenty for christ sake, she should've some capacity to decide about her own life. Had it been ten years earlier that they would've told her this would be so much easier for her to approve.

She hadn't told anyone else than her closest friends that she was bisexual. Laurel, Amaya, Ray, and Jax all accepted her the way she was and they had even tried to get Sara to tell her parents about her sexuality. But she knew that they wouldn't approve, that kind of behavior wouldn't be appropriate for a princess. And she really liked girls more. She had once liked Oliver when they were teenagers, he was a good guy but that didn't mean she wanted to marry him.

She had to do something, there had to be something she could do to call off this engagement. And Sara was going to find a way. Even if that would get her killed.

* * *

**AN: **_This got a lot longer than I first thought. I really hope that you liked this first glimpse of my story. I'm planning on publishing the first actual chapter later this week so bear with me. Fun fact if you didn't notice already, I have very little knowledge about royalty stuff, but I promise to study more so this would be even more realistic._ _I'd love to hear your feedback whether it's positive or not. So, please leave a comment if you want to. See you in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I KNOW THIS IS LIKE SUPER LATE AND ALL but in my defense, I had some important things I had to do. I'll try to spoil you with another chapter in a few days.

In the beginning, there is something I wanted to write down about the year that has passed. Not really that important but I didn't really want to erase it.

Hope you like this chapter. Leave a comment if you have something to say :)

* * *

Chapter 1

*year later*

During the past year, Sara had been placed in very uncomfortable situations. Attending social events with a fiancé, giving interviews to the press about the engagement and the wedding of course. Not to forget all the family dinners where she had to listen to her mother's plans and thoughts about the wedding. If Sara had any say in this thing the wedding wouldn't be in a very long time. But because she didn't, they had the next 7 months to plan everything. And she had seven months to find a way to stop all this.

After Laurel and Mick had returned from their honeymoon, Sara had quickly informed both of them about how her parents wanted to ruin her life. For Sara's surprise, Laurel had defended their parents. "They are doing what is best for our kingdom. And in their own way, they are doing what they think is best for you." Laurel had told her. Sara knew that her sister was telling her the truth or at least some part of it.

Sara knew her parents and they would never do anything that would harm Starryash in any way. And they would never want to see her or Laurel unhappy. But sometimes being the rulers of a kingdom demands to make some hard choices and at this scenario, the hard choice her parents had to make was to see their baby girl unhappy.

The first months had been the hardest for Sara. She had hardly slept and that made her even more cranky than she usually would have been. Most of her free time was spent by fooling around in the sheets, with nearly anyone who was up for it.

One of Sara's oldest friends, the prince Ray Palmer of Fayfall had gotten married with Nora Darhk. Whose father happened to be one of the few men at Starryash who had almost as much money as the crown. Damien Darhk, for as long as Sara could remember he had tried to seize the crown from her family. Unfortunately for him, he had never succeeded.

So because of Ray and Nora got married that meant that Sara had to attend that wedding. With Oliver. As fiancés. That was their first big social event that they participated together after announcing the engagement for the whole world. And Sara didn't take it well. All the questions and everything made her feel anxious. So when she had a chance to escape and leave the party she did.

And not long after she left, she had found the company of John Constantine. A man who smoked too much -at least that was Sara's opinion- and was a little bit too forward with things. But at least he helped her to forget why she was there and what was happening in her life. Three hours later she had returned to the party feeling a little more relaxed. Oliver had given her a few questioning looks which she only answered with a shrug.

Next day she had spent a little more time with Ray and Nora. Mostly discussing their honeymoon and what plans they had for later. "When you get back from your honeymoon, it would be nice to have you visiting at Starryash," Sara had told them as she had hugged them both goodbye just before she and Oliver got into the plane that would fly them back home. Ray and Nora had promised to think about it.

Soon after they had flown home, Laurel and Mick had informed the whole family that they were going to have a baby. For Sara that was one of the best news in a while. She truly was happy for her sister and Mick, and she was going to be an aunt. The news had made it a little easier for her, she had something good to wait for.

"I won't do it Laurel and you know it," Sara told her sister as they were walking in the garden. They had been talking about how Sara should stop sleeping around the kingdom. 'If you stop, you might realize that it isn't such a bad thing to be engaged to Ollie.' Laurel had told her.

"Laurel 'sleeping around the kingdom' is the only way I'm able to tolerate this shit," Sara said and stopped walking. Laurel gave her little sister a sad look and shook her head. "No Sara it isn't and you know it. You are still young and you think that you aren't ready to settle down and get married. But we both have known it since we were born that as princesses we don't have a choice. Some choices are made for us, you need to grow up and realize it!" Laurel told Sara, her tone changing from understanding to one that was more hot-tempered.

Sara turned around to face her sister with annoyance painted all over her face. "I really hope that those are the hormones talking Laurel. Because I'm not going to be responsible if you get hurt." Sara said a small grin playing on her lips now. Laurel's pregnancy was at the last meters and the baby could be born any day now. That was one of the reasons why the sisters were walking in the garden, to speed up things so that the delivery would start.

"It's super frustrating how well you know me, Sara. But really you should stop playing some martyr and accept that this is your life now," Laurel said wrapping her arms around her sister so she could hug her. "I know it won't be easy as mom and dad have allowed you much freer life but that is in the past now... Ollie is a good man and he won't hurt you. Isn't that a good enough reason for you to stop finding a way for you to walk out of this?" Laurel asked and looked Sara in the eye.

Sara turned her gaze away from her sisters piercing eyes and looked back at the castle where she could just barely see Oliver standing on the balcony. "I won't ever stop finding a way to end this. But you're right. I should start appreciating Oliver more, he hasn't done anything wrong," Sara answered as she glanced back at her sister. Laurel gave her sister an approving smile with a nod.

"You don't need to be in love with him. But being friends would make things a lot easier for you both," Laurel said as they turned to head back to the castle. Sara just hummed and wrapped her other arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'm on your side, Sara. It might not seem like it but I really am," Laurel told her stopping them once again. "Yeah, I know that Laurel. And I hope that you know that I've got your back as well," Sara answered looking at her sister.

Laurel smiled and kissed Sara's forehead. "I know that baby sis," She said smiling honestly. "Could you stop calling me that, it won't be long before there is an actual baby here," Sara said annoyedly. Laurel laughed ruffling Sara's hair. "I'll never stop calling you a baby Sara. Because to me, you'll always be one," Laurel said laughing which made Sara grunt. "Come on Laurel, the dinner will start soon and I don't want to hear any complaints from mom and dad if we're late," Sara said pulling her sister towards the castle.

Ever since the king had told Rip Hunter that they were going to need more guards at the castle and most importantly a personal one for Sara, the man had barely slept. Finding all-new well-trained guards was hard and the process to hire someone was long and many valid appliers had gotten bored and walked away from the offered job.

Then there, of course, were the ones that only applied for the job because that would allow them to meet actual royals. And of course, the complete imposters who had no actual training for the profession.

So, the task given for the head manager of security was one hard nut to crack. 7 months he had been looking for young and healthy people who would actually be so committed for the job that their interest would last through the background checks and all other required checks.

And finally, he had been able to hire ten new security guards. They all had previous experience of this kind of work, although none of them had ever actually worked as a security guard for royals. Some other important people like senators and prime ministers but never royals.

All of them were very eager to learn how things worked in the castle and before they could officially start working they needed to be briefed. Rip, fortunately, didn't have to do all the briefing by himself as the current guards wanted to make things easier for themselves by helping the new ones to digest the customs.

"You really need to learn the codenames for everyone. Every time there is a chance that someone who has no reason to hear who you're talking about is present you use the codenames. For example princess, Sara's codename is White Canary and her sister princess Laurel is the Black Canary. If they're being moved together then you will use the codename Canaries." Nate Heywood told while he walked in front of the new guards.

"Is this really important, like come on no one cares if I call them by their name in the coms..." Han Lawson whispered to the others standing in line with him. Nate threw him an unimpressed look and continued talking about the importance of the codenames.

During his first week on the job, he had almost costed the life of Laurel when he had used her actual name instead of the codename. After that day he had been sure he would get fired but the king had given him another chance, he had nevertheless saved his daughter's life in the end.

So you could say that Nate was one of the few guards who actually know how important the codenames really were. Sometimes when he is alone with one of the royals usually Laurel or Sara he uses the codenames while talking to them.

"Okay Heywood, I think that you've told them everything about the codenames and I really mean everything," Rip said gently clapping Nate's back. Nate just nodded and moved away to allow Rip to be in the spotlight.

"There's ten of you but only nine of you will be in the common use of the needs of the royals." Rip announced as he examined the young trainees. "One of you will be chosen to be the personal security guard of princess Sara. Now that her engagement with the prince of Dorburn there is more chances for her to be a target for attacks. You'll all learn that she is more of a wild soul and usually wants to break the rules, so her surveillance is needed to be the most competent." He continued.

The line of new guards all looked at Rip like he was crazy, except for two women standing at both ends of the line. Both of them were determined to get to work as princess Sara's personal security guard. Nyssa al Ghul, the brunette of the two, had heard all about Sara Lance and she was sure she would be the perfect choice as her guard. The blonde one, Ava Sharpe, had no actual reason why she wanted to be looking after a reckless princess, but she wanted to do something that mattered and this seemed like that kind of job for that.

"The king himself will be doing the choice which one of you will have that honorable job." Rip informed and right after that the doors to the training room opened and Quentin Lance walked through them closely followed by two guards. "And here he is," Rip said to the trainees and turned to bow at his king "My grace," he said showing his respect for the ruler.

"At ease Hunter," Quentin said with a smile on his face, he placed a friendly hand on Rip's shoulder and turned to face the young trainees. They all bowed at him in unison. That brought even a bigger smile on his face, "You have trained them well," he stated at Rip.

Quentin viewed the line

closely and cleared his throat before he started talking. "So I'm going to choose from one of you capable looking newbies, one to take care of my little girl," he started and walked closer to the line so he could be eye to eye with each and every one of them at a time, "I've read your files and I know everything about you. Even the things you think no one else except you only knows," Quentin continued and moved from Nyssa to the man next to her, Timothy Parkins, the young man gulped as he tried to keep his nerves under control.

"Sara can really be a handful sometimes and she likes to leave the safety of the castle behind and go hang around the town. So whoever I'm going to choose has to be able to deal with that," Quentin moved from a newbie to another one strictly monitoring their nerves under a situation that might be a little stressful. "She doesn't like needless situations and most of all hates it when someone thinks that she isn't capable to take care of herself." Finally, he had gotten to the end of the line and was now face to face with Ava. She gave him a sharp nod and straightened her pose.

Quentin had another glance of her and then moved back to stand next to Rip. "So, I really have to be honest with you. This is not an easy job for anyone, even I have problems with handling her sometimes and I'm her father after all. So I do hope that I choose the right person, who I think will be capable to keep my daughter safe." He turned to glance at Rip who gave him a nod in agreement.

"So which one of you is Ava Sharpe?"

Mick was standing in front of the doors to the dining room. He was waiting for his wife and sister-in-law. Mostly because he knew that Quentin hadn't yet arrived and Mick wasn't really in the mood for listening to his mother-in-law discuss the wedding. Without Laurel, Sara or Quentin Mick would have to take part in the conversation that usually was only between Dinah and Oliver.

After Oliver had chosen to temporarily move into the castle so that this all would be easier for Sara, he and Mick had become some kind of friends. Usually spending time together by going hunting or discussing of the Lance sisters.

In some way, it had been Laurel's idea for Mick to spend time with Oliver. Some of the days he did feel a little lonely at the castle. Growing up with four brothers meant that not once did he have time all for himself. And after Leonard and Lisa had been adopted to the family, Mick was never alone.

Lenny was his best friend and for a long time, he was the only one who really understood him. He never grew tired of Mick talking and praising how amazing Laurel was. And even when Lenny and Lisa were only adopted and for some people that meant that they weren't family, for Mick his adoptive siblings were more of siblings to him than his biological brothers had ever been.

So yeah now that Lenny had gone back to Wayshore, he did enjoy spending some time with Oliver. He was a nice guy and he would be a great husband. Though he would never admit that to Sara nor Laurel, both of the Lance girls could be vicious if someone they cared for turned on them. And he really didn't want to offend Laurel now that she was so close to giving birth.

He decided to wait for five more minutes before going in. Shifting weight between his legs and monitoring the art in the hallway. He let out a deep sigh as he checked his wristwatch. With a grunt, he opened the door to the dining room. Before he could walk through he heard fast footsteps from behind him and turned around to see his wife nearly running towards him while holding Sara's hand for support.

"God are we late?" Sara asked panting. For Mick seeing Laurel and Sara running down the corridor in their dresses and his wife heavily pregnant was a sight that made him chuckle lightly.

"No, you're not, Quentin isn't here yet so there is really no need for you to run. Especially you shouldn't be running," He said gesturing to Laurel as he said the last bit. Laurel just smiled apologetically and moved closer to him so she could kiss his cheek.

"Aww you guys I'm hungry and I really don't want to lose my appetite," Sara groaned walking through the door to the dining room Laurel and Mick following closely behind.

Even though Sara had had a difficult relationship with her parents after the engagement announcement she still greeted them with a small kiss on the cheek.

So, as they walked by the table and Dinah stood up to greet them, Sara quickly pecked her mother on the cheek and then walked to sit on her place opposite from Oliver, greeting him with a graceful nod and a professional smile.

"Your father will join us soon, but he gave us permission to start without him," Dinah announced and gestured for the kitchen staff to start serving.

"Where is he anyway?" Sara asked as she started to cut his steak. "He uhm had some errands with Rip," Dinah answered clearly leaving something untold. Sara just shrugged as okay and thanked Tomaz as she poured water in her class.

Much to her parent's disliking, she enjoyed spending time in the kitchen with the staff, usually slowing things but sometimes she did help them. The head chef, Gideon Rider had grown to like the young princess and was happy to see her whenever she made an appearance in there.

Zari Tomaz and Kendra Saunders were usually the ones Sara liked spending time the most. Amaya sometimes joined them as they discussed everything that was happening around the castle.

Usually, their conversations were interrupted by a younger staff member called Mona Wu. She had started a few months ago and was eager to have new friends. At first, Sara and her friends had thought Mona to be annoying but after some time they had grown to like her. Well sometimes at least.

Zari smirked at Sara in reply and went to pour Laurel a glass of water as well. Zari and Sara had become close friends in the short time that they had hanged out. Making Zari the fifth person to know about her bisexuality.

Eventually, after Laurel had pleaded her to do so, Sara had told Mick as well. So there were now six - probably seven (Ray most likely had told Nora about it too) - human beings which knew her secret. Six, no seven human beings whose opinions mattered to her.

Of course, there were the lucky gals who had had the chance to sleep with her who knew about her sexuality but most of them were just some random girls around the world who didn't care too much about who she was.

And then there were the girls that were able to enjoy Sara's company more often. Three of her favorite girls were Guinevere, Anne, and Lindsay. She had met Lindsay first and later she had introduced Sara to the others. Most times Sara enjoyed having all three at the same time. She had grown to like the young women and would sometimes ask them for advice.

A huge smirk grew on Sara's face when she started to think about the lastest time she had spent with the girls. Before she could really start to reminisce the doors were opened her father rushing through them, interrupting her.

"Good you have started already. The meeting with Rip took a little longer than first thought but I'm finally here," Quentin said as he sat down at by the table.

Everyone smiled at him and continued their eating. Sara, on the other hand, couldn't eat anymore and just sat silently observing the others. For some reason, she was sure that the meeting Quentin had with Rip had something to do with her.

"What was the meeting about, dad?" She asked after a few minutes. Quentin looked up from his plate and quickly changed looks with Dinah before sighing.

"He hired new guards I went to check them out -" He said simply taking a sip of water, Sara monitored him closely, looking down at her plate moving the vegetables on it with her fork.

Quentin's answer was satisfying enough for her as she started to eat again. "- and I chose one of them to be your personal guard." Quentin finished keeping his eyes locked on his younger daughter.

For the second time, Sara was choking in the same seat. She took a sip of water which helped a little with the coughing. "You what?" She asked with tears in her eyes that were caused by the coughing.

"Chose you a personal security guard." He repeated and put a piece of meat into his mouth starting to chew on it quietly.

"Why? I don't need a personal security guard dad. Laurel doesn't have one, none of you have one, so why do I need one?" Sara pointed out staring at Quentin.

"You've got that wrong darling. Each and every one of us has a personal guard." Quentin stated. Sara's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Laurel with a questioning look.

"Yeah Sara, dad is right. You mustn't have just noticed it..." Laurel said quietly looking a little quilty. "Oh okay and why do I get one only now?" Sara asked turning her eyes back to her father.

"I suggested it," Oliver stated joining the conversation. "I want my fiancé to be safe at every moment," He answered to Sara's questioning impression.

"Oh my god. Like anyone would be interested in me. I'm the second daughter so no chances for the throne unless something happens to Laurel and the baby. And I don't actually have any authority at Dorburn so..." Sara stated her voice full of frustration.

"There are people who want bad things for us. And they do not care who you are or what kind of authority you have. You being a royal, is a big enough reason for them to hurt you," Oliver said looking Sara straight in the eyes.

"Exactly. Sara, you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart and there is nothing more than I want except to keep you safe and alive," Quentin pointed out.

"Whatever... So when do I meet him?" Sara asked, again playing with the food on her plate feeling a little defeated.

"You will meet her tomorrow," Quentin said and continued eating.

"Her? My security guard is a woman?" Sara asked lifting her gaze back

up from the plate.

Quentin slowly nodded "Is it a problem?" he asked. "No, not at all," She answered shaking her head. Perhaps this personal security guard thing wasn't an as bad thing as Sara first thought.

* * *

**AN: **I had some difficulties with writing this chapter and I'm not as happy about it but I wanted to post this because it's super late already. But, Ava is finally here yay, and so is Nyssa, hmm this should become interesting.

Hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks for the read.


End file.
